


Imbécil

by Violetlights



Series: Polska [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Historical References, Incest, Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetlights/pseuds/Violetlights
Summary: ¿Cuál de los tres es el verdadero imbécil?La adúltera, el que se enamoró de una loca o el que se metió en el matrimonio.





	Imbécil

—¿Quién es ese muchacho que te tiene suspirando, Felka?

Pani Anatola, una mujer de mediana edad, dama de Felicja y su confidente desde que había llegado a vivir con los Leszczyński apretó el corsé de la joven nación hasta que escucho un ligero crujido.

—Ah, es solo un joven cosaco del campamento que me invitó a bailar, es todo —La rubia contuvo el aliento, su cara se retorcía en una mueca de dolor que poco a poco se deshizo en una sonrisa de travesura —Tienes que guardar el secreto, Tolka. Tato se enojaría si me descubre con él, ya sabes cómo es cuando se trata de rusos.

La mujer negó ante la osadía y el descaro de la muchacha y por su propia negligencia que se veía corrompido por aquella vivaz personalidad de Felicja. 

—Rusos, rusos. Siempre rusos. ¿No es ese hombre tu pri-? — Antes de poder completar la oración, Felicja le cubrió la boca, y asintió, soltando una risita aguda y musical.

—Si alguien pregunta dónde estoy, fui a cazar con Lituania.

—¿Y si él llega primero?

—Creeme, no lo hará. 

(...)

Una mano grande en su cintura, y otra entrelazandose con la propia, un cuerpo menudo siendo guiado por uno fornido en una de las danzas de sus tierras, el oberek, baile de las villas y del populo. De fondo se podían escuchar los silbidos de sus propios soldados y algunas mujeres, quienes bebían y festejaban la vida, no había un motivo específico para la reunión improvisada.  
Entre estos, la reconocible cabellera desprolija de su esposo que trataba de cortejar a Natalia. A esas alturas, no encontraba otra opción que resignarse y aceptar que el matrimonio estaba irreversiblemente roto.

El baile se detuvo en aplausos y vítores y pronto nuevas parejas tomaron el centro, alrededor de la fogata, por supuesto Lituania era uno de los participantes. En algún punto la sonrisa boba de Toris había dejado de parecerle bonita y en cambio comenzó a detestara un poco.

Sonrojada por el esfuerzo y el vodka, la polaca se alejó a un costado junto a su acompañante. Iván rodeó su cintura y la aprisionó contra el tronco de un árbol, reclamando hambriento sus labios a la primera oportunidad que tuvo y ella no fue nadie para negarse.

—Es un imbécil —Escupió la frase con rabia —Natalia lo trata como si fuera basura.

Las manos del ruso bajaron desde su cintura hasta los muslos. No suponía un gran esfuerzo levantarla para aumentar la fricción de ambos cuerpos 

—Eso dices tú, Polsha.

Felicja bufó y al momento de poseer sus labios una vez más, le mordió con fuerza.

— Si estás sugiriendo que yo soy la imbécil, déjame decirte que siempre he sido la mejor de las esposas. 

A cambio recibió una de esas sonrisas lúgubres que su "queridísimo" primo estaba acostumbrado a mostrar al mundo. Pagaría un precio muy alto para entenderlas.

—Asi son los católicos —Antes de poder reclamar y defender su fé, fue callada con otro beso, más agresivo que el anterior, y su cuerpo pareció derretirse entre los brazos de Iván.

—Pensandolo mejor —Sostuvo el mentón del ruso, forzandole a mantener la vista en sus ojos —Tú eres el mayor imbécil de todos. Seducir a una mujer casada es algo que solo los imbéciles harían.

—Tus territorios son muy tentadores, da. No me molesta la idea de que te hagas uno conmigo.

Negó, típico Iván.

**Author's Note:**

> He pensado en escribir un fanfic completo con esta temática, pero la verdad es que hay tan poca gente que gusta del RusPol :'(  
Si alguien quisiera leerlo, con gusto lo escribiría en cualquier caso.


End file.
